Alliance of the Rebels
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: During a voyage to Eternia, Princess Adora's ship is caught in a cosmic storm and is thrown off course and into a new galaxy and a new war.
1. The Will of the Force

**She-Ra: Princess of Power**

**Alliance**** of the Rebels**

**By General Stingrad**

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, She-Ra belongs to Mattel and Filmation and Star Wars belongs to George Lucas)

**Chapter I: The Will of the Force**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Hordak has been running me ragged these past months, I haven't even had time to visit Adam which makes me sad, because he's been having trouble with Skeletor and I had wanted to go help him, but that all changes today.

Hordak has left Etheria to attend a conference of key Horde leaders and will be away for a month and I have asked Queen Angella to give me some time off, which she has agreed to give me. I will finally be able to visit my family.

It will be so nice to see mother and father and Adam, I am so excited that I almost forgot to pack my things, which I am doing right now.

While I was packing I heard a knock on my door, "come in," I said as I looked up to see who it was.

The door opened and a tall man with red hair and a beard, my lover Seahawk came into my room.

"Hi honey," he said he came and embraced me, our lips met and we kissed.

"Hi, Seahawk, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I stared into his eyes lovingly.

"I just heard you were going on vacation and just wanted to wish you a safe voyage and give you this," he said as he as took out a small box from his pocket.

I opened it and inside was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart shaped pendant made of gold with a ruby in the center.

"Oh Seahawk its beautiful thank you", I said as I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I looked into his eyes, he was worried about something, he his hands were trembling and his eyes kept darting away from me. "Seahawk, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"Adora, I think you should wait to go to Eternia," he said in a frightened tone of voice.

"Seahawk, you know that I've been waiting months for this trip, I promised my brother that I would visit him once I got the chance," I told him as placed the necklace around my neck.

"I know Adora, but my men told me that a massive cosmic storm is brewing, those things are dangerous to fly in, I don't want to lose you," he said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Seahawk, I'm a professionally trained pilot, I've flown through worse," I told him as we embraced again and kissed.

"But, Adora my men said this storm is the worst they've seen in years, I just think you should wait until it dies down," he pleaded, "I don't want to have to hear a report of your death," he told as he got down on his knees.

I thought about it for a minute, Hawk did have a point Cosmic Storms are dangerous, the electrical energies in those storms have been known to fry the computers on a ship and even open gateways to other parts of the universe.

But on the other hand I had promised Adam that I would come to visit him, and I missed him and all my family I hadn't seen them in over a year and wanted to go desperately, I couldn't even go back on my birthday because of the Horde. As I weighed the options in my mind the choice became clear, I was going to risk it and fly through the storm.

"Seahawk, I know you're worried but believe me I know what I'm doing," I told as I kissed him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he now understood that nothing would stop me from going.

"All right, but just be careful, honey, I would be lost if anything happen to you" he said worriedly as he stood up again.

"Don't worry Seahawk, I'll be fine," I said as I finished packing up my clothes and shut my suitcase.

Seahawk then escorted me to the launch pad, where all my friends were there to wish me good luck on my journey. Everyone was there Bow, Glimmer, Kowl, Madame Razz, and even Queen Angella was there to me well.

I bid each of my friends goodbye, I knew I would be gone for only a month and would be back, but it still it was sad to leave my friends on Etheria.

I went to board my ship, when Kowl flew in front of me, "Adora wait I have something for you," he said as he searched for some thing in his pockets, finally he took out a small hand carved charm that hung on a leather rope.

"Thank you Kowl, it's beautiful," I told him as gently took it from and placed it around my neck.

"It's supposed to bring good fortune I found out about it from an old book I found in my private library" he said happily as flew to one side and allowed me to enter the craft.

"Farewell Adora and may Light Hope guard on your journey" she said, I turned around and thanked her for her blessing and entered the ship.

I started the engines and took off for Eternia and my family.

The trip was uneventful for the most part, I was really wasn't worried about anything I was more busy thinking about spending time with my family and thinking how nice it is not having to worry about Hordak.

However, about halfway to Eternia, I encountered some turbulence, I looked outside and saw huge clouds swirling as lightning streaked across vastness of space, I was in the middle of a cosmic storm.

Cosmic storms are very dangerous, they form when the dust and gas in nebulae become super charged with ions and became unstable. The energies in these storms have been known to destroy ships in a second and I was in one.

The ship rocked back in forth as energies of the storm tossed it like a rag doll, I tried to gain control of the ship but it was no use the controls where shot.

"Eternia Air Guard, this is _Etherian Morning Star, _my ship is caught in a cosmic storm and I am unable steer my ship, please respond!" I called into the comm. unit on the dash board but all I got was static.

I looked at my compass, it was off kilter, I was lost somewhere in the universe. I looked out my cockpit one last time to see if I was at least near Eternia, I could see nothing but lightning. One bolt struck the ship; sparks flew in the cockpit as the surge power destroyed the onboard computers.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded ship, "By Light Hope!" I exclaimed as the magnetic forces drew ship into the light. After that all was darkness.

THE ACCOUNT OF THE SECOND SITH EMPIRE AS EXPEIRENCED BY ITS MOST MERCIFUL LEADER, EMPEROR PALPATINE

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF CLONE WARS

Darth Necrous, a venerable Sith master who taught my master, once said "The Force is the master of all, everything happens because the Force has willed it so," if that is so, then what has transpired today must have significance.

I was mediating in my throne room on Coruscant, delving into nature of the dark side hoping to become the most powerful Sith Master since Darth Bane.

I had already achieved the dream of establishing a second Sith Empire and exterminating the Jedi, but I was still not as powerful as I wanted to be, powerful enough to decipher the scrolls left by my teacher, Darth Plagieus.

Before I had killed him, he discovered the secret of stopping death and wrote down the secret on a scroll. I, in my eagerness to become the master, stabbed him with a dagger while he slept and usurped his title as master. However, he wrote the secret in code and took the key to the code to his grave. But now that the Chosen One, the most powerful Force user ever to live, was my apprentice I am confident that the secret to the code was now in my possession.

While I was mediating on this, my Grand Vizier, Sate Pastage came in to the room.

"I am sorry for interrupting you, Lord Sidious, but I have urgent news," he said as bowed to me.

I was curious as to what this news could be, had the Rebellion invaded the capital? Had we captured Mon Mothma and Bail Organa? I wonder.

"What is it Advisor?" I asked coldly as turned to face him, I could tell that he feared me, and it is that fear that feed on to grow stronger. He was afraid that I would kill him for barging into my throne room but I had no such intention for the time being he still served his purpose.

"A ship has crashed near the palace, it is neither Rebel nor Imperial, however scanners have detected a massive power source aboard the ship," he continued, this could be use to me if that power source is anything as Pestage claims I could have the key to ending the Rebel Alliance and securing my rule as Emperor!

"Order Lord Vader to take a squad of stormtroopers and capture the ship, any life forms aboard that ship, and bring that power source to me." I ordered as turned to face the window and Pestage left the room.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

My aching head, the last thing I remember was a bright light around my ship.

Now, I remember what happened, my ship was caught in a cosmic storm and I got caught in a dimensional vortex.

I looked around at my new surroundings, I was on a massive city-planet, buildings as far as the eye can see some looked to be a thousand years old or older while some appeared to be fairly modern. It was if the old and new came together in one place.

The largest of these buildings was an immense palace type structure, it was larger than the Fright Zone and seemed to touch the sky, whoever lived there must be of great importance.

I started to get up from my seat when I felt a gun pointed at the back of my neck; I turned around and saw a group of beings wearing white armor.

They were all the same height; their faces were covered by a helmet with an emotionless face with 'eyes' that stared blankly and a scowl for a 'mouth'.

"Stand up! Hands up" one of the troopers said in an accent that remind me of the accent of the natives of the Isle of Elysium.

"You check for weapons!" the leader barked at one of his men as he stepped back to allow his subordinate could check me for weapons.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied in the same voice as the commander as his superior and checked me for hidden weapons. He searched for a minute until he found my portable blaster pistol I keep hidden on my ankle.

"I found this strange blaster, sir" the trooper commented as he examined it, and handed it to his leader who studied it with great care before securing it to his belt.

"Continue your search," the commander told his soldier.

The lackey continued to search me for weapons; he searched for awhile until he came to my back. He pulled out my sword and studied with great intent. He took out a scanner of some sorts and ran it over the sword.

"Sir this must be the power source, The Emperor wanted" the trooper asked as he handed the sword to his leader.

"Good work, inform Lord Vader we found the power source,' the commander said as he looked at the sword.

While these troopers were busy talking I made my getaway, I knew that wouldn't be able to claim my sword from them so I would go back and get it later.

I ran for about a mile when I looked back and saw the troopers gaining on me.

"Set blasters to stun, Lord Vader wants her alive!" the commander said as he aimed at me and fired his gun.

The last thing I remember was seeing a blue beam come towards me and all was darkness after that.


	2. Old Friends Long Gone

**Chapter II: "Old Friends Long Gone"**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Today Adora left to see her family, as far as I knew it was an ordinary trip, until about three hours after she left.

Seahawk came in to the throne room then and asked if I heard anything from Adora.

"I'm sorry Seahawk, I've heard nothing" I informed him, I asked him why he was so concerned for Adora's safety. He knew that she was an expert pilot and could take care of herself.

"A massive cosmic storm has formed near the planet and I'm worried she might be caught in it," he explained to me worriedly.

I could understand why he was so worried, I myself was caught in a storm when I was younger, and was pulled through a vortex and wound up lost in an unknown star system until I found a portal that lead back home. I could only imagine what could happen to Adora.

"Don't worry Seahawk, I'll see if I can't make contact with her" I said as I got up and went to the Communications Room to see if I could find out if she is okay.

I adjusted the controls to pick up Adora's radio frequency, "_Etherian Morning Star_ this is Castle Brightmoon do you copy" I spoke through the microphone, nothing came through. I thought nothing of it and tried to contact her again, again nothing.

I feared the worse, but I was not going to give up, I would find Adora wherever she is.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I must have been out for hours, for when I came to I found myself tied to a chair in a dark room.

The room was too dark for me discern anything it, all I could find out was that floor was metal due to the sound my shoe makes when I tap it.

I tried to break free but the rope was too strong and the attempt was hurting my hands.

I began to think of Seahawk and if I'll ever see him again or any of my friends and family. I miss them already and wish I could see them one last time, oh Kalion, please allow me to see those who are dear to me one last time.

I sat in the dark for hours until I heard the door opened, the light hurt my eyes to the point of giving me a migraine and to make matters worse whoever opened the door turned on the lights making my migraine worse.

Once the pain had subsided and my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I saw a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a greenish-gray military outfit with a small cap of the same color.

"I am Lieutenant Firmus Piett of the Imperial Navy," he introduced himself; he spoke with the accent that sounded like that of person living in the rural areas of Etheria. "My superior, Lord Darth Vader, has been ordered to interrogate you, however Lord Vader can be a little intimidating and in the interest of getting the desired information, I have decided to interrogate you before he arrives" he announced as took out what appeared to be a small computer.

He asked the standard questions name, birthdate, planet of origin, but after he got all the basic information he went to a question that terrified me.

"Our scanners detected that you were carrying a massive power source onboard, your highness. Tell me, what is that power source and why were you carrying it?" he asked me frankly as he prepared to write down the information.

I knew what he was talking about, the sword, I did not know what to do, if I told him I would be endangering my secret but if I don't tell they might coerce it from me, I shudder to think what kind of torture a civilization like this has at its disposal.

I was about to tell a cover story to protect to my secret, when the door of the room slammed open.

"Lt. Piett, what are you doing here?" a deep booming voice demanded to know.

"L...L…Lord V…Vader, I was just interrogating the prisoner to see if she would be more open if some…" the officer stammered, I could sense great fear in his voice as if a sword was hanging above his head, whoever this 'Lord Vader' was he instilled the Lieutenant with sheer horror.

"Leave Lieutenant, you will be spared for now," Vader said dismissively as he walked into the room.

"Thank you my lord," Piett said with a sigh of relief as he walked out of the room.

Once the officer was gone, Lord Vader took his place.

Vader was intimating figure he was very tall dressed all in black, strange computers and devices adorned his black armor. His face was obscured by a horrific black mask. The armor must be some sort of breathing apparatus due to his harsh mechanical breathing that echoed throughout the room. This Vader made Hordak seem timid in comparison.

"Greetings, young one, we need to discuss something" he said in his deep voice, which was obviously was enhanced by the mask he wore.

He studied me for a second and was about to say something when he spotted the charm Kowl gave me around my neck.

"Where did you get that charm?" he asked me without the slight change in his tone.

"A friend gave that to me" I informed him as politely as I could.

He seemed upset about seeing the charm and I was afraid that he would kill me; I wish I had my sword there so I could deal with this threat but they have it and I know it would be foolish to try to get it back now.

Vader stood there for about a moment and then left without saying a word, my fate I am afraid, is sealed.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Today, our forces captured a young woman whose ship crashed near the Imperial Palace, there were no known markings on this ship but she carries with her an immense power source and something else that I haven't seen in a long time.

While I was interrogating her, I noticed that she wore a Japor Snippet around her neck, at first I thought that she was a grave robber and stole it from wherever Padmé's was buried but I wasn't sure and decided to meditate on this matter and ended the interrogation.

My beautiful Padmé, how I miss her, she was truly an Angel the most gorgeous creature in the galaxy, I worshipped the ground she walked on, but she betrayed me like the Jedi betrayed me, all because of Obi-Wan, I hope he's dead and rotting in the ground somewhere, he deserves that, after what he did, forcing me to kill Padmé. Poor Padmé!

Yes, he deserves to burn in torment like how he left me to burn on Mustafar! I hope you are dead Kenobi because if you are not I will kill you if we ever meet again. He was never my friend for there was only person, who is my friend, Palpatine.

He is the only one who understands me and helps me; he helped be rid of that weak fool Anakin Skywalker! He died along with Padmé for I now know that she means nothing to me just as all my memories mean nothing for I am not Anakin Skywalker, I am Darth Vader and I would take this prisoner to my master, he will get to the bottom of this.

BAIL ORGANA'S JOURNAL

20 YEARS AFTER THE START OF THE CLONE WARS

Today, spy reports from Coruscant reported that an unknown craft crashed near the Imperial Palace. The ship was neither Rebel nor Imperial, Imperial scanners detected a great power source onboard and Stormtroopers kidnapped its passenger.

I knew if the Emperor learned how to use that power source he would become even more powerful than what he already is, I had to rescue that passenger.

This mission would not easy, sneaking troops into Coruscant will not be easy and many will lose their lives, which is something I deeply regret but many more people will lose their lives if Palpatine learns the secret of that power source.

"Captain Antilles," I called through the loud speaker, within a minute the officer came in to the room.

"Yes sir," he said as he saluted me, he was my most loyal soldier and trusted friend and I knew he would not fail me on the mission.

"Send a rescue team to Coruscant, the Empire is holding a survivor of a crash there, this is what she looks like," I said as produced a holo image of the girl.

"Right away sir," he said as he left to prepare the rescue team.

I hope this works and we are able rescue the girl and I hope she is strong enough to resist the interrogation. May the Force be with us in these trying times.


	3. The Shroud of the Dark Side

**Chapter III: "The Shroud of the Dark Side"**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Hours have passed and still we have not heard from Adora, it's not like her to do this.

I have hailed all ships coming to and from Etheria to see if they have spotted her, all reports have come up empty; it is as if she left the Eternian star system.

I sat in the comm. room for hours until I came up with an idea, I will try to contact the Royal Palace of Eternos, maybe she crashed on Eternia and was unable to contact us. Even though she is a trained soldier and could handle anything, I was afraid she was in danger and was in need of help.

I set the dials for the Palace of Eternos; "Eternos Palace, this is the Palace of Brightmoon do you read me" I spoke through the microphone.

At first all I got was static but after a few minutes, the image of Captain Teela appeared on the view screen.

"Brightmoon Palace this Eternos Palace we read you loud and clear," Teela announced.

"Captain Teela, this is Queen Angella, I was wondering if Adora had arrived on Eternia we hadn't heard anything in hours," I informed her hoping she would have heard something.

"No your majesty, our radars have not picked up any sign of Adora's craft, why do you ask is something wrong?" Teela asked worriedly.

"A cosmic storm has formed near Etheria and we're worried Adora got caught in it. I was hoping she crashed or even better landed on Eternia" I told her worriedly.

"That's terrible, we'll keep an eye out for anything over here and contact you if we find anything out," Teela told me, she sounded calm but I could sense her fear, we Angellians are empathic and can sense other people emotions, and I even though she was Astronomical Units away, I could tell she was afraid.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

It has been hours since Lord Vader left the room, and I am still here in this interrogation room.

At least, they left the lights on this time and my migraine has gone away somewhat, I looked around the room, I see all sorts of weapons and artifacts, weapons from a bygone age. It was truly an awesome sight.

While I was looking around, the door opened and Lord Vader entered with two of his troopers.

They untied me and stood me up, then the put some sort of handcuffs on me, and stood on either side of me.

"The Emperor wishes to see you, my dear," Vader told me, he then ordered his men to take me to this Emperor.

We marched for miles, my feet were aching and I was tired, I needed to sit and rest.

"Lord Vader, sir, I need to rest, I'm tired, can we please stop?" I pleaded with him. A few times I had tried to stop and rest but the troopers pointed their guns at the back of neck and forced me back up.

Lord Vader turned to face me and said, "We mustn't keep the Emperor waiting" after that I knew he wasn't going to let me rest until we reached this Emperor.

After marching for miles we finally reached the Emperor's palace, it was the huge palace I saw when I crashed here.

We entered the building and took an elevator to the top floor, when we arrived at the top we entered a massive room. It was dark and the only light came from the large window that at the front.

In the middle of the room there was a black chair that faced the window.

While we were standing there, I heard an eerie voice that reminded me of the Shadow Priests that follow Hordak say, "Welcome my young friend."

The throne turned and sitting on it was whom I presumed to be the Emperor. He was truly a hideous sight.

He wore a long black robe, but his most horrific feature was his face, it was pale white as if he had never seen the light of day and wrinkled with the only specks of color around his eyes, he was like a living corpse and just being in the same room as him sent a chill up my spine

Lord Vader, who was kneeling, got up and approached the throne, "She was found carrying this sword, scanners detected it to be the power source," Vader said as he handed the sword to the Emperor.

The Emperor ran his gnarled fingers across the blade and smiled, "Yes, I can sense its power…" he said with a demonic smile "…and you will tell me how it works" he said as he waved his hand.

I began to feel as if a cloud filled my mind and I felt like I wanted to tell him my secret, after all he is nothing more than old man, and he does seem nice…wait what on Etheria I'm thinking, this man is evil, and I can't explain it but I could 'sense' his evil form the moment I first landed here and he will not learn my secret!

"I'll never tell you anything!" I spat at him defiantly as I did my best to stare bravely into his horrid yellow eyes.

"Really, we'll see about that," he said as he clenched his hand into a fist and raised it in the air.

I felt my feet rise off the ground I was levitating but I was free for I felt as if some invisible power held my hands and feet.

As I hung there suspended a soon began to a strong force tighten around my neck and crush my windpipe and prevent from breathing, this force was so unbearable that began to pull at the collar of my shirt hoping to relieve the pressure and free myself.

The Emperor than jerked out his arm and released his hand sending me flying through the room and crashing against the wall.

My whole body was aching from that trip, I tried to get up, but as I slowly rose the Emperor stretched out his hands towards me and issued bolts of energy from his fingers.

The bolts went through my body sending excruciating arcs of pain throughout my body.

It was sheer torture, it was like was someone was controlling my brain and forcing my muscles to contract and relax at the same time; my heart was beating rapidly to the point where it felt like I was having a heart attack; even my mouth burned as the heat of the energy boiled my salvia burning my tongue and lining of my mouth as the electricity arced from the nerves in my teeth to my tongue.

He continued this for several seconds then he lowered his arms and stopped.

"Still unwilling to tell me the secret of the power source, my dear?" he asked me with a demonic smile.

"You'll never know the secret, you twisted old demon," I spat at him as I fought to get to my feet.

"So be it my friend, Lord Vader take our guest to her cell, let us see how tight lipped you will be after some quality time with the IT-O droids," he ordered as he went back to his throne.

Once he was seated, his motioned to his guards to go over to where I lay against the wall, they pointed their staves at my back lifting me up in the air and pushed me towards Vader's arms.

I crashed into Vader's imposing figure, he gripped my shoulder with such a vice grip that it was impossible me to escape and pushed me to his troops who grabbed my arms and forced me to stand.

Vader then turned to his master and genuflected, "You will be done, my master" he told him as he and his guards led me out of the room.

I fear this will be my final entry, but I if die at least my secret will be safe!


	4. The Heart of the Dark Side

**Chapter IV: The Heart of the Dark Side**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We have searched and searched and still there is no sign of Adora or her craft and I am fearing the worse.

I have talked to Prince Adam several times, I can sense his fear and concerned for his sister and I don't blame him, he just found about her a few years ago and the thought of losing her broke his heart.

I promised him that we would find Adora and bring her home, I just hope that we can make good on that promise.

After spending hours listening for any sign Adora in the comm. room I decided to go the chapel of the castle and say a prayer for Adora's safe return.

When I reached the chapel and bless myself with the sacred water and genuflected to the altar and took a seat in the bench.

I knelt down and blessed myself, "Light Hope, great king of Infintia who vanquished Prime from our lands eons ago, I, Angella Queen of Etheria pray for the safe return of Princess Adora but if it is thy will take her then let your will be done" I prayed as I shed a tear.

I spent hours praying that Adora was all right and hoping that she would come home she had to, for her family sake and for all our sakes.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

My aching body, those troopers inflicted such horrible tortures on me, they were so horribly painful that it made the tortures I have seen the Horde inflict upon it's enemies seem humane.

What made it even worse was that I hadn't recovered from the Emperor's torture and combined with that coercion from what troopers did to me has left me completely trained, I don't even have enough strength to sit up.

I laid there on the floor of my cell, looking up at the ceiling wondering how long it would be until I leave this life and be rid of this pain.

I decided the best thing to do is close my eyes and conserve my strength, so I let my eyelids descend over my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

When I woke up, I found myself in a different place entirely; I was in a room, a hospital type room with a comfortable bed.

Laying on the bed was try of food; there were fruits and berries of all types. I hadn't eaten in a long time and thought best to eat. The fruit was scrumptious it tasted even better than fruits Queen Angella grows in her private gardens.

Also on a table by the bed was a glass of water, it was the most delicious water I ever had it was pure and refreshing, like nothing I ever had.

An hour later after I ate, there was knock at the door, "who's there?" I demanded to know fearing it might be the Emperor's lackeys.

"I mean you no harm" the voice replied, I told whoever was there to come in.

An attractive man entered, he appeared tall but I couldn't be sure because he was confined to hover chair. He had light dark skin like a native of the Isles of Paradisa; his face was incredibly aged making him, who should be in his mid fourties to be in his late sixties. His hair and beard which were probably jet black in his youth were no matted and streaks of gray could clearly be seen.

"Greetings young visitor, I'm Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan" he said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Princess Adora of Eternia," I replied and shook his hand.

"Eternia? I'm not familiar with that system is it in the Republic?" he asked curiously as stroked his goatee.

I informed that Eternia was not in this galaxy to which he seemed most interested; I asked him what happened to me that ended form being in a jail cell to being here.

He told me that his spies had informed him of my crash and ordered his men to rescue me.

"Thank you, Senator." I replied, I looked at him curiously, I wondered what had happened to him that confined to a hoverchair, so I swallowed and asked, "Excuse me, senator but might I ask what happened to you that put you in a hoverchair," I knew it was impertinent but I had to know.

"I was seriously wounded in an attempt on my life, the attack wounded the nerves in my legs rendering them useless," he told me as he removed the blanket form his legs revealing them to be strapped to the chair.

I told him I was sorry for what happened, he said not be for it was the price for freedom. He told me that he and several other senators are rebelling against the Empire in hopes of restoring the government to a democracy. Even on distant worlds the fight against tyranny is present.

I just hope I will be able to return to my planet and see my family and friends again and that I so miss desperately.

THE ACCOUNT OF THE SECOND SITH EMPIRE AS EXPEIRENCED BY ITS MOST MERCIFUL LEADER, EMPEROR PALPATINE

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF CLONE WARS

This blade is unlike anything I have ever seen before, even just holding it in my hands I can sense its great power, but something is bothering me.

When Vader brought the woman to me, I sense something in her something incredible, she is Force sensitive, she must be turned to the Dark Side before she poses a threat to my plans but I also sensed a greater power in her that dwarfs the Force and my instincts tell me it comes from this sword, which makes me want its power even more.

I decided to get an expert opinion on the weapon so I contact Captain Thrawn in the Unknown Regions; he is an expert on rare art forms and weapons and is one of the best strategists in the Empire.

I punched the holo channel coordinates for the _Chimaera, _the Star Destroyer he was assigned to and waited for a reply.

After a few seconds of static the image of the blue skinned, red eyed officer appeared, "Emperor Palpatine, what is thy bidding my liege?" he asked as he bowed to me.

"Captain, my men captured this sword it was found in the possession of a woman who was captured after her ship crashed, all I know is that it is an immense power source. I was wondering if you could tell where this sword came from and how to get at its power?" I asked as I held up the sword so he could examine it.

"Hmmm, interesting it seems to be made of Xanthanium, which is incredibly rare in the galaxy," Thrawn said as he inspected the blade. "fascinating, the crystal in the middle is Corsium, grade 10+ from what I can tell, which is extremely rare given that most of Corsium mined in the galaxy is grade 5 or lower," he said intrigued, "there appears to writing on the blade, I can only make out one word 'honor' other than that I'm not sure," he said as he continued his inspection.

"What is your conclusion about it?" I asked him eager to learn what dark secrets he discovered.

"All I can make out is that it's not from this galaxy, I am coming to Coruscant to examine in person maybe then I can learn it's secrets for you" he told me.

"Very well, the sword will be in the Imperial Museum you can go there when you arrive to examine it," I told him, blast it I will have to wait to learn its secrets.

"I will see you then, Palpatine out," I spoke as I prepared to sign off.

"Yes, my lord, Thrawn out." The captain said as we signed off.

After I finished talking to Captain Thrawn, Sate Pestage entered the room, "I'm sorry to disturb you again Lord Sidious but the prisoner has escaped, she broke out of her cell with help of the Rebels." he informed me, nervous that I might kill for reporting this to me.

"That woman is needed to unlock the secret of this weapon, she must be brought back order Lord Vader to hunt her down and bring her back here alive!" I told my advisor angrily.

"Yes my lord, thy will be done" he said as he bowed to me and left the room.

I will recapture this woman and learn how to unlock the power of this sword and then I will turn that woman to the Dark Side and make my new apprentice to replace Vader, this I swear!"


	5. All Hope Eclipsed

**Chapter V: All Hope Eclipsed**

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

We have searched every corner of Etheria and Eternia and have no sign of Adora, I fear that she might have perished in space during the storm, and I have the sad duty of telling her family and friends the findings of the search.

This will be hard but it must done, however I will wait an hour to see if I get a reply. While I was sitting listening, my daughter Glimmer came into the room, I could tell that she was worried about Adora and came to see if we found any sign of Adora.

"Any news?" she asked as me as approached the console, she studied the readout hoping they told her that Adora was safe and sound.

"I'm afraid not, dear, I'm going to search for one more hour and if I don't hear from her, I will announce the she died," I informed Glimmer as I comforted her, it broke her heart to even think that Adora was dead Adora was her friend and to lose her was just devastating.

I just hope that Adora is alive not only for the sake of Glimmer but for all those who care for her, please Light Hope, let her be alive!

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

The strange events of the day have gotten stranger, when I was escorting her to the Emperor I sensed the Force in her, but she wasn't trained as a Jedi, normally this is not a big deal, after all I wasn't found until I was nine years old.

What was strange was that I sensed a power in her _greater_ than the Force, if that is possible, a power that seems to augment her innate Force powers and make even more formidable.

While I was mediating on this, I received a transmission of the Emperor's advisor, Sate Pestage that the prisoner escaped, some rebels broke into her cell and spirited her away to their base.

I needed to get her back and knew just the person to do it, I activated the comlink in my chamber, "Lt. Piett, send a message to the Planet Kamino saying a reward of 6.9 million credits is offered for the capture of Princess Adora" I instructed him.

"Yes my lord," Piett replied as he signed off and went to carry out my orders, if all would go as planned I will recapture the princess and using that power she posses I will overthrow Palpatine and then I will be the master Sith!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

Bail has invited to have dinner tonight with him and his daughter Leia, I have seen her before around the palace and tried to talk to her, bur she seems like she avoiding me, I think she thinks her father doesn't love her, which is untrue, I know that because Bail has told me about how proud he is of her many times.

While I was washing up and getting ready to attend the dinner, an explosion rocked the room and sent me flying.

When the smoked cleared, I saw a tall man standing in my room; his face was obscured by a green battle helmet with red markings and an antenna on top of it.

He also wore green battle armor that was had a few pockmarks on it like he had seen battle.

"Princess Adora, you're coming with me!" he said as he fired a grapple cord at me. I tried to get out of the way but I Was too slow and couldn't escape before the cord wrapped around me, I tried to break free but the cord was too strong.

"You have a date with Lord Vader' he said as he blasted me out of the room with me dangling in the air.

We flew for several miles until we reached his ship, it reminded me of a satellite, with its odd shape and wings.

He lowered the ramp and entered the ship, he released the cord and placed me in the ship's cargo hold and headed for the cockpit.

"Hold on tight, this ride is going to get bumpy" he said as he ignited the engines and we took off.

My situation has gone from bad to worse and I pray to Light Hope that I will survive this time but if I die then I will do so with honor and dignity.


	6. Not What It Seems

**Chapter VI: Not What It Seems**

BAIL ORGANA'S JOURNAL

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I had invited Princess Adora to join me and Leia for a state dinner, but she never showed up, at first I thought that she was ill but I soon learned the truth when Captain Antilles informed on what happened.

"Boba Fett captured the girl and made off with her sir, our men were drugged and powerless to stop him" he reported to me.

"Curse Fett, have some fighters see if they can't find his ship and order our spies on Coruscant to search every saloon and establishment in the Entertainment District" I ordered my men as I made my way to the surveillance room.

On my way there, Leia stopped me, "Father what about dinner, you said we would have a nice dinner like when mother was alive," she asked me. It broke my heart I had promised a nice dinner but I have been so busy with the Rebellion that I have not had time to do that, but there is one thing I always do, I always tell I love her and make sure she is safe and sound, but sometimes I think she is growing cold and aloof like she is mad at me which I hope is not the case.

But right now that is not my concern, right now my concern is trying to find Princess Adora and I will find her I swear.

PRINCESS LEIA'S DIARY

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Father has made me so mad, he promised me a nice dinner like the ones we had when mother was alive, but he cancelled it all on account of that stupid Princess Adora, that's all he ever mentions is Adora, Adora, Adora, it is driving me crazy.

I hope that bounty hunter delivers her to the Empire so I won't have to hear that name again!

I know it's not right, but, I am just upset, father never pays attention to me anymore, he wasn't even impressed when I became a Senator, and he's not even around when I wake up in the morning.

I just wish that ounce he would spend time with me and be Bail Organa, my father instead of being Sen. Bail Organa, Rebel Hero. Is that so much to ask for?

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

I have been flying aboard a starship for what seemed to be the longest time, I am not sure how long it has been as I am tied up in the cargo hold of a starship, a mysterious man wearing an old battle mask kidnapped me and is taking me back to that Lord Vader. I only hope Senator Organa finds out and rescues me.

After awhile, my captor came into the cargo hold, this time he did not have his mask on revealing his face. He had dark skin with brown eyes and black hair. He had scar on the left side of his face that ran down the center of his eye.

"I don't see why Lord Vader wants you," he said as he held up my head with his hand but I turned away from him.

I tried to speak but I was still gagged, I wanted to tell that looks can be deceiving.

"You have something to say?" the man asked sarcastically as he went to remove the gag but stopped as the ship began to rock back and forth, sending both of us crashing to the floor. "What the…" he exclaimed as he got to his feet and ran to the cockpit.

I knew this was my moment to try to escape, I saw a small knife laying on the floor. I picked it up and tried to cut the cord I couldn't cut it was too strong but in the process I accidentally cut my hand with it forcing me to drop the knife.

Just then my captor came back in; he grabbed the cords and dragged me into the cockpit of the ship.

I could hear voices over the comlink of the ship, urging him to let him me go, "Boba Fett, release the girl or we will fire upon your craft," the voices ordered Fett to do.

"Never," he yelled as he pulled me closer to him and produced a hypodermic needle and pointed at my neck.

"You're bluffing Fett you'll never get the bounty if you kill her" the person on the other side of the communiqué informed him.

I was terrified for my life, I was not sure what he would do, the very sight of that needle filled me with horror. My mind tortured me with thoughts of what could be in the needle what he would inject me with and how would I survive.

"This is a time released bioweapon so it will appear to Vader she is well but inside she is terminally ill" he said as he smiled evilly.

"This is your last warning Fett, surrender the girl or we will fire at you!" the voice told Fett one last time.

The ship rocked as the first shots of blaster fire hit the ship sending both me and Fett crashing to the floor.

I tried to crawl away but Fett caught me, he held me up so the other ships could see me and jabbed the needle in my neck. I screamed out in pain as he injected whatever was in the needle into my bloodstream. Tears ran down my face as he yanked out the needle out from my neck, the pain was so unbearable that I fainted, the last thing I heard was the sound of blaster fire and that footsteps than all was darkness, may Light Hope forgive my crimes and let me enter paradise.


	7. The Force of Grayskull

**Chapter VII: The Force of Grayskull**

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I received a transmission from Boba Fett, he had failed to deliver the Princess Adora to me, "I'm sorry my lord, I will not give up until I capture her" he promised me.

"Enough, I will capture her myself, Fett" I informed the bounty hunter as I left my meditation chamber for the bridge of the Star Destroyer.

I must get that woman back; I have to know where she got that Japor Snippet and the secret of her power source.

When I got to the bridge I summoned Lt. Piett to report on what happened that allowed the princess to escape.

"The bounty hunter injected the girl with some sort of bioweapon and she fainted, during that time the rebels boarded the _Slave I _and rescued her," he said nervously, he was scared that I would kill him for his failure but I didn't have time for that now.

I will find that girl and bring back her here if it the last thing I do.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

33rd DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

The day was waning and we have not found any sign of Adora, I have called back the search parties due to darkness. Now the only thing to do is notify Adora's family that Adora is most likely dead.

I dialed the com channel for the Eternian Palace, "Eternian Palace, this is Castle Brightmoon please respond" I called through the microphone.

"Castle Brightmoon, we read you loud and clear" the voice of Teela came through the speaker.

I swallowed hard before I spoke, "Teela this is Queen Angella, I have some bad news, we have found no sign of Adora, we have searched all day and now believe her to be dead, please tell her family that we are very sorry for them" I said gravely.

I could Teela was shocked by the bad news, I knew that even though they were not close she still felt sad that Adora had died and dread to tell the royal family the news but I knew she would do it.

"I'm sorry to hear that Queen Angella, when the funeral is going to be?" she asked me, her voice was breaking and I could feel her sadness.

"In a few days, we are still making the arrangements, we'll call you with further details, please tell the royal family that they have my deepest sympathy." I told Teela as I signed off.

"I will and thank you," she replied as she signed off as well.

I pray that wherever you are Adora you are at peace.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I don't know how long I have been out, but when I woke up I found myself in a room in Bail Organa's palace on Alderaan,

I notice that I am hooked up to some sort of machine, looks like a blood filtration device, wait a second now I remember what happened, that bounty hunter injected me with something, Bail's forces must have rescued me.

While I was thinking, Bail Organa came into the room, "How are you feeling Adora?" he asked as made his way to my bedside.

"A little weak but other than that I feel fine," I told him as I as adjusted the bed to an inclined position.

"Well you're lucky that's all you feel, Mandalorian Fever is fatal if not treated right away," he warned me as he checked the monitors and studied the readouts.

"Is that what that Boba Fett injected me with Senator Organa?" I asked him nervously as I tried to get comfortable which was difficult to do since I was hooked up to a machine.

"Yes, it was time released variation, it would allow him to deliver you to Vader without him noticing you were infected and claim his bounty," he explained to me, "we had to hook you up to a blood filter to purify your blood. It should be finished now," he told me as he took out a med kit and disconnected me from the machine and bandaged the place where the machine was hooked up to.

"Thank you Senator Organa," I said as I put the bed back in its original position and sat up.

"Anytime, Princess Adora may I see you in my office for a minute," he asked me as he helped me out of bed.

"Sure," I replied as I followed him out of the room and through the halls of his palace.

The halls were long and twisting, along the way I saw fantastic paintings, sculptures, murals, and reliefs, Bail told me that they tell the story of Alderaan's history, the family of the Organa family and the planet's previous rulers.

Finally after a long walk we reached two large ornate doors, Senator Organa took out a small key and unlocked and opened the doors. Inside was large ornate room filled with more paintings and sculptures and in the middle was a large ornate desk with a semi-circle of chairs around it. The strange thing about the desk was there no chair for Senator Organa to sit in.

"Please make yourself at home, Adora," he said as he went to his desk, I then knew why there was no chair, he preferred to remain in his hoverchair.

I took a seat in one of the chairs around his desk.

"You're probably wondering why I asked to come here?" he asked me, as he took out punched some keys on his desk.

"Well I am curious about it," I admitted as he started some sort of holographic report.

"When he brought you here after you were captured, we did exhaustive test on your blood and well one test revealed that you have a high midi-chlorian count" he said as he type in some information in the desk's computer,

"What are midi-chlorians and what does it mean to have high count"? I asked him curiously, why hadn't this come up back home all my blood tests said I was healthy.

"Before the Empire took over, we used to be Republic and were protected by an austere order of warriors called the Jedi Knights. They were able to control an mystical energy field called the Force, their control over it was because they possessed a high count of tiny organisms in their blood called midi-chlorians, the more midi-chlorians you have the more in tune you are with the Force. In layman's terms Adora, you are in tune with the Force," Senator Organa explained to me.

Now that I think of it, I have always felt as if there was something other than Grayskull's and Light Hope's power watching over me, maybe this Force is what has been protecting me.

While I was thinking, I heard a beeping noise it was coming from Senator's Organa desk. A small green button was flashing on the desk, "excuse me for a second," he said as he left his desk and exited the room.

I wonder what's so important that he must leave the room to receive it, whatever it must be of the most serious nature.

I miss my home, family and friends I wish I could see them again just once, is that so much to ask for Kalion, just once, that's all I'm asking for is that so much?

BAIL ORGANA'S JOURNAL

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

While I was explaining to Princess Adora about Midi-Chlorians, my secret holo channel alert went off. I knew that whoever was calling me had urgent news about the Rebellion.

I decided to take the message in my secret war room, so I excused myself and headed to the war room to see who was trying to contact me.

When I arrived at the room, I locked the doors and patched in my secret code to receive the transmission.

Within a few moments the image of Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrillia, Senior Senator and founder of the Alliance to Restore the Republic appeared on my desk.

"Senator Mothma, what is going on?" I asked as her cautiously as adjusted my hoverchair.

"Senator Organa, Agent Katarn has retrieved the plans for Palpatine's so called 'defense and evacuation' space station," she informed me, "we need your men to retrieve so it can be given to General Dadonna" she told me.

"But Senator, most of my men have been marked as wanted men by Palpatine's _benevolent_ regime" I informed her. I could tell this dismayed her as it did me, these plans are vital in the toppling of the Empire but I did not want to risk my men's life, then it hit me, Princess Adora, no doubt Boba Fett informed Vader of that he injected her with Mandalorian fever and probably thinks she's dead, the perfect cover to retrieve the plans without much Imperial intervention.

However, I was still uneasy about the idea, until I heard her voice behind me inform me, "I'll do it!"

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

Senator Organa has been gone for a long time and I fear that something has happened to him. I knew he told me to stay here but I'm not risking letting him die.

I got up and left the room to see if I could find him.

The halls of this place resemble the corridors of Castle Brightmoon; these halls were decorated with paintings, reliefs, and sculptures of Alderaan's past leaders and events. They were astounding and for awhile I forget why I was here, to find Senator Organa.

I searched for hours and hours with no sign of him, so I decided to rest by a statue near the throne room. As I leaned against it, the statue started to move and I almost lost my balance but I caught myself.

When I regained my balance I found a secret passage, I was curious as to where it would lead so I went to into the passage.

I was fearful of what I would find, the last time I followed a secret passage was when I was seven and stumbled upon the Fright Zone's torture chamber, a sight I am still trying to forget.

As I walked along the passage, I could hear nothing except the sound of heartbeat, breathing, and footsteps.

"Calm yourself Adora; this is not what seems this is not a secret passage to a torture cha..." I was stopped mid sentence as I twisted my ankle, at first I thought I sprained it but I found that I could still walk on it which made me feel a little better.

After walking for what seemed forever, I saw a light, but before I could continue I felt something cold on the back of my neck.

"Hands up!" a stern female voice ordered me, I turned around and saw a tall woman with brown eyes and hair in a white dress, Senator's Organa's daughter Leia, pointing a blaster at me.

"Leia, this isn't what it seems, I was..." was all I could get out before she silenced me. I tried to tell her that I was not spying but merely worried about Bail and came to see if everything was alright.

"You're lying, you're an Imperial Spy, but you won't be able to tell Palpatine anything because you'll be detained at a…" she said before I sedated her using a traditional Etherian technique, gently applying pressure to the nerves at the back of the neck.

I gently picked her up and laid her on a nearby chair and continued my journey through the passage, finally I came across a door, it lead it to some sort of war room, I could see Senator Organa seated behind a desk, he was talking to a tall woman in her thirties with auburn hair and pale greenish blue eyes.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could that Senator Organa was worried all I could make out was that he had to send someone on some sort of mission but he didn't know who to send.

I was silent for a moment and decided that I would volunteer for the mission, it was the least I could do after he saved my life many times already.

"I'll do it" I announced at which Organa looked up.

I did not know what the mission was but I knew it was important.

QUEEN ANGELLA'S JOURNAL

35th DAY IN THE THIRD YEAR OF THE HORDE'S OCCUPATION OF ETHERIA

All Etheria is in a state of mourning, since Princess Adora's death. I have invited her family and friends to Castle Brightmoon for her funeral. Never has the chapel of the castle been so crowded.

"Dear friends, we are gathered to day to mourn the loss of Princess Adora who perished during a cosmic storm" I said to start the service, it broke my heart to do this, Adora was more than an ally she was my friend, and now I will never see her again.

After the service we burned a set of her clothes as way of 'cremating' her as per custom on Etheria.

I could feel the Royal Families pain; it was a paralyzing feeling of despair that forced me to focus on something else just to have the strength to move. I consoled them for awhile; I know how hard it can be to lose someone you love.

After the ceremony, I retired to my private quarters, there as I sat at my desk I began to question my faith, how could Light Hope allow this to happen it wasn't fair, I was on the verge of renouncing Light Hope and swearing loyalty to Prime, but then I remember what my mother said, "Faith is never logical, it is never sound or decipherable but it always has a purpose"

"What is your purpose in taking Adora Light Hope?" I asked him as I sat there in frustration, after a moment of thought I decided to go rest and think about what happened today, wherever you are Adora I hope you at peace.


	8. The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter VIII: The Calm before the Storm**

BAIL ORGANA'S JOURNAL

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Princess Adora has agreed to go on the mission, I have tried to dissuade her but she is adamant on doing this.

"Just tell me what I have to do?" she asked me, I explained to her about how we stole the Death Star plans from a secret Imperial base and took them to our base on Dantooine.

"Now we need someone to retrieve the plans and bring them here, that's where you come in Adora. You must go to our base on Dantooine, and retrieve the plans." I explained to her as best I can.

"How will I get into this base, I mean they might not trust me?" she asked me, I told her that she would be allowed if she said the phrase _Lotus Blossom_ they would allow to enter the base.

I took her to the hangar so she could suit up and get ready for the mission. Once she was suited up, I showed to my personal starfighter, _The Hope of Alderaan,_ which I gave to her to use on this mission.

Before she left she asked a favor of me, that while she was on this mission that I would send someone into the Imperial Museum and retrieve a weapon the Imperials stole from her, a sword with a jewel in it. I told that I would do that, upon hearing that she climbed into the cockpit and took off into the stars, may the Force protect her and grant her success on this undertaking.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DAIRY

UNKNOWN DATE

I am now on my way to the planet Dantooine on a mission that could literally make or break this rebellion.

From what Senator Organa told me, that about two decades ago, the Republic was embroiled in a vicious conflict known as the Clone Wars, during the end of this conflict the leader of the Republic a corrupt man named Cos Palpatine declared himself Emperor and destroyed the republic.

During the early days of this regime, he began constructing a massive space station, he initially told the Senate that it was for protection and defensive but some senators found out that the station was actually a weapon that could destroy a planet.

Knowing that the entire galaxy was doomed, several senators formed an Alliance to destroy empire and restore democracy to galaxy.

Their first task was to steal plans for the Emperor's space station in hopes of finding a weakness that could lead to its destruction.

While I was speeding through space I began to think of my family and friends, tears filled my eyes as I thought of them. I remembered how I felt Seahawk's arms wrap around me before I left and I wondered if I would ever feel them again!

Oh Kalion, I pray that you will allow me return to home so that I may see my family and to feel Seahawk's arms around me once more.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I was mediating in my chamber, thinking of all that has transpired these past twenty years.

I wondered if Padmè's gave birth to our child before she died, I wondered if it was a boy or a girl, what did she name and where did she send that child to after she died.

I looked in a mirror and saw my own scarred countenance; I ran my fingers along the length and width of the scars on my head and face. I looked at my blue eyes that once looked like two beautiful lakes as Padmè once told me, now they look a pale sky. Did my child have my blue eyes or Padmè's brown eyes? Curse Obi-Wan for condemning me to this torment, if it wasn't for him turning Padmè against me, she would still be here ruling by my side, oh Padmè I love you, if I could see you one last time!

While I was thinking, Lt. Piett entered the room.

I turned on the mechanism to put my helmet on and open the chamber so I can talk to him.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" I asked him as soon as my chair spun around to face him. I could tell that he was scared which gave me power. I looked into his brown eyes and knew he had important information to give me.

"My lord, our scanners have detected that Princess Adora is in the Datooine system and we have discovered the plans that were stolen," he informed me with a submissive voice.

"Good work Lt. Piett, tell Commander Jir to set course for Dantooine at once!" I ordered as I turned away from him.

"Yes my Lord!" Piett replied as he left the room and went to fulfill my orders.

My master will be pleased, not only will he get the girl but the plans that were stolen, the end of the Rebellion is at hand and my master will rule unchallenged!


	9. Countdown

**Chapter IX: Countdown **

PRINCESS ADORA'S JOURNAL

UNKNOWN DATE

I was almost to Dantooine and nothing had happened until I was within a parsec of the planet when an alarm went off.

I turned on the view screen and the comlink to see who it was, I saw a giant starcruiser with smaller one man fighters swarming around it like flies, "Attention rebel ship, prepare to be boarded!" a voice coming from one of the ships commanded.

I knew it was the Empire and that I had to get out of here before they could recapture me. I set my ship in reverse and tried to escape but I was unable to move, I looked behind me and saw that I was being pulled into the ship's hangar bay.

Once my ship was in the hangar, I saw that I was in a massive ship, all around there ships, troops, and equipment all in a flurry of activity that resembled a colony of Etherian ants.

Soon thousands of troopers swarmed around my ship, "Freeze Rebel, Hands up stand up and vacate the ship," one of them ordered as he pointed a blaster at my forehead.

Not wanting to risk my life without my sword, I opened the hatch and exited the ship, the troopers came beside me shackled me and searched me, they found no weapons as I was trying to appear to be on a peace mission.

They lead me to a prison cell where they attached a collar and chain around my neck and secured it to the floor, "This will make you don't go anywhere and alert your rebel allies," one trooper gloated as he and his comrades left the area.

I fear all hope is lost now, I am doomed never to see those who I love ever again, I will spend the rest of my life here in this cell and to make matters worse I have doomed this galaxy by my failure to retrieve these plans.

BAIL ORGANA'S JOURNAL

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

Hours had passed and we had not heard from Adora, I was starting to worry about her.

I decided to contact her, I dialed in the _Hope of Alderaan_'s comlink channel, "Adora, this Senator Organa do you read me?" I asked through the comlink all I got was static.

I feared the worse had happened, I decided to contact Senator Mothma hoping Adora was there.

I punched in her secret holonet channel and soon her image was on my desk.

"Senator Organa is something wrong?" she asked as she adjusted her controls to make the signal clearer.

"Senator Mothma has my ship, _The Hope of Alderaan _landed on Dantooine?" I asked her with my fingers, crossed.

"I'm sorry Senator, your ship hasn't come yet," she informed me seriously.

"Thank you Senator, that is all," I said as signed off and left the room.

I knew what happened, Adora had been captured and I need to rescue her. I headed back to my office and called for Captain Antilles report in.

A few minutes later Antilles appeared in the doorway, "You wished to see me sir?" he asked as he saluted me.

"Yes, Princess Adora has been captured, my instincts tell me she being held prisoner in the _Devastator _I want you to put together a rescue party to save her, report back as soon as possible," I told him frankly.

"Is that all sir?" he asked me before he left.

"One more thing, did you retrieve her sword yet?" I asked him curious as to the outcome of that mission.

"Yes sir, I have in my possession if you want to see it?" he asked me as he opened a knapsack he had with him and took out a silver colored sword.

I went over to him and studied the sword.

Upon closer inspection I could tell it wasn't silver but Xanthanium, a naturally occurring alloy, it's rare in the galaxy, but from legends I heard it's abundant elsewhere in the universe. In the center of the sword was a crystal that appeared to be Corsium but I wasn't certain.

The most startling thing about the sword was the inscription on it, it was written in some foreign language but from what Captain Antilles told me that from he learned from a high ranking Imperial they intercepted it had something to do with honor.

Instantly memories flooded back to me especially about the Jedi whose motto was:

_For the Honor of the Force and the Glory of the Republic. _

Could Adora have some connection to the Jedi and if so what is this connection, suddenly I realized that I didn't have time for philosophy, Adora was in danger so dismissed Captain Antilles so he could conduct his mission.

I pray to the Force that she is alive and will return safely and I pray that she succeeded in her mission.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I have sat in this cell for hours, it's cold and I have no way of keeping warm save for my clothes on my back.

While I was sitting in there, Lord Vader came to my cell, in the dark he looked even more frightening his black form shrouded in the blackness of the cell with only the lights on his chestplate and his mechanical rhythmic breathing betraying his presence.

He had two troopers with him who he had dismissed before entering the cell.

"We meet again at last your highness, maybe now we can have a talk" he said in his deep voice. He looked at my neck and placed my charm Kowl gave me, I shuddered at the cold touch of his leather glove, a coldness that betrayed the fact that he had lost his hand and replaced with a prosthetic one.

"Like I would tell you anything!" I spat him as turned my head away from him.

He took the chain around my neck, removed it from the fastener on the ground and ran it across the ceiling and pulled it till my feet were dangling above the ground.

"Now let us try this again your highness, I have a question and you will answer it or else, do I make myself clear?" he said as he looked at my body dangling like a windsock on porch.

I nodded in agreement as I tried to removed the collar; my legs were swinging and kicking I fought for air and freedom.

"Good" he said as he released the chain sending me on my knees, he looked down at me and asked, "Where did you get that charm?" pointing to my necklace around my neck.

My heart was pounding, what do I tell hi? That I got it from the keeper of the Crystal Castle nestled high on Mount Consecro in the Mountains of Immortality on Etheria? No, I knew I had to twist the truth.

"A friend gave that to me before I left, and that's the truth I swear" I told him resolutely secretly praying to Light Hope that he would buy it.

"Very well" he said as he looked at me, "What did the Rebels do with the stolen plans?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told him, I knew where they were but I was not going to tell him.

He took the chain ran up the ceiling again yanking up in the air like a party decoration, "Maybe if you hang out for awhile it will come to you," he said as he left me there.

My end is near I fear, Light Hope forgive my evils and let my soul ascend to the Unknowable One's palace.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

That girl and her Japor Snippet haunt me like nothing else, while I was interrogating using the old Korribanese hanging torture, I while I was interrogating her I had a vision.

I saw myself as a young man on Mustafar, I also saw Padmè and Obi-Wan, it was after she had betrayed I saw myself choke my wife, I wanted to stop myself but it was then the vision I snapped back to the present.

I looked at this girl hanging there and as I did, I heard Padmè's voice, _"Anakin how could you do this you're better than this; look at what you've become! Ani I love you"_ she told me. If the heat of the hellish Mustafarian fires hadn't burned and destroyed my tear ducts I would have cried.

I stood for what seemed an eternity in silence until I heard my master's voice say to me _"Anakin Skywalker is no more, he was killed by his wife and the Jedi, now there is only Darth Vader," _and with those words I snapped back to the task at hand.

The girl told me that a friend of hers gave her the Japor Snippet and I was for the moment satisfied with that answer and went on the location of the stolen plans. She said she didn't know what I meant.

I decided some more hanging torture would open her up and give me the information so strung her up and left the cell.

I returned to my meditation chamber, I looked at my scared countenance in the chamber's mirror and saw the pale eyes of the ghosts of my past.

Once again I heard Padmè's voice, she was crying because she had become ashamed at what I had become, a machine and monster; she told me that I was better than this, and I knew it.

I removed my gloves, I looked at the circuitry and matrices that fuse metal to flesh and wires to nerves, she was right I was a machine, a soulless monster who had lost all he loved because his need to protect those same loved ones mad him lust for power to the point where it destroyed.

The thought of losing Padmè and even worse the horrible truth that I was one who killed her drove me into a bitter rage, "CURSE YOU OBI-WAN! CURSE YOU AND ALL THE JEDI! CURSE YOU TO HELLFIRE AND TORMENT FOR ETERNITY!" I screamed and smashed and destroyed anything I could my hands on. I was so mad that even ripped my helmet off, a decision I soon regretted.

The moment I removed it I collapsed to the ground gasping for air, every breath I took send searing pain arcing across my body, I knew if I didn't get my helmet on soon I would die.

I stretched out my hand and used the force to summon my helmet to me and crawled back to the chamber.

Once I was in the chamber I closed the hatch and took a deep breath of the life giving pressurized air and felt the pains subside.

I sat in my chamber for awhile, "I will find the stolen plans and I will decode the mystery of who is this woman, this I swear" I thought to myself and I would too if it was last thing I ever do!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I managed to prolong life, I found if grab onto the wall the pressure around my neck lessens allowing me to breathe, but I am unsure how long I can hold on, my feet a slipping and my arms legs are tiring, tears run down my face as I think of my death.

I could feel my feet slide down the smooth surface of the walls and the pressure around my throat get worse, finally my feet slip off, but before they fall off, I grab onto the chain, hoping to climb up to release the pressure the collar exerts on my throat allowing me to breath.

The weight of my body caused the chain to break sending me to the ground with a thud, I got up on my knees for second to collect my bearings before standing up. I was a bit sore, but right now I was just thankful to be alive.

Even though I was free the collar still around my throat, it icy grip made me shiver but at it least with the chain broken it no pressed against my throat. I also knew that I was still a prisoner and would never get out of alive, the consolation is that Vader would never know my secret!

As I stood there, I heard the sound of blasters outside, a fight had broken out.

I stood on my toes hoping to see a crack in the door so I could find out what was going on, just then the door exploded.

The force of the force of the blast sent me flying across the cell, I felt my back hit the wall after that all was darkness.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

My tantrum had worn me out and I decided to rest for awhile, I adjust the chair in my chamber to recline, removed my helmet and slept.

About three hours later, the sound of the com alert woke me; I returned the chair to its original position; put my mask back on and opened the chamber.

"L…Lor...Lord Vader, we have a situation" the voice of Lt. Piett informed me as he snapped into attention as he saw my chair to face him.

"What kind of situation, Lieutenant?" I asked him, if he has failed me he will pay dearly.

"Our prisoner has escaped, my lord and our sources say that Rebels have invaded the ship and the Imperial Museum and they have stolen her sword," Piett said as his throat ran dry.

I clenched my fist and focused my anger on Piett, he began to pull at his collar and gasp for air.

"You have failed me for the fi…" I began to say, but I was cut off mid sentence as I heard the voice of my mother, _"Ani how could you, how could you waste your gift on hiurting this man who has tried his best to help you," _she told me.

At the sound of her voice, I released the Lieutenant and dismissed him with orders to find the girl and recapture her and the sword.

Once he left I closed the chamber and removed my helmet, a flood of thoughts and memories had invaded my mind, had I made the right choices? Was Obi-Wan right? Is Palpatine the one man who has helped and saved me really evil?

Just then my mind snapped back, this was sort of trick, Obi-Wan was the evil one, Palpatine is my friend he saved me, he was not only my savior but the savior of the galaxy and he and I shall give birth to a new age of peace and crush those who dare to stop us, this I swear!


	10. There is No Place like Home

**Chapter X: There is No Place like Home**

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

Oh my aching head, the last thing I remember is that I was in my prison cell when the door exploded and everything went black.

I looked around the room I was in, it was infirmary I could tell that much.

All around me were strange robots looking at the readouts of various monitors; I could see that to my left was a table which my collar was placed on when it was removed while I was unconscious.

While I was surveying my surroundings, Princess Leia came in to the room.

She was wearing a white hooded dress, it seemed rather odd that someone of her rank and standing would wear something so simple; then again I've been accused of the same thing when I wear my red and white battle suit.

"How are you feeling Adora?" she asked me as one of the droids came over to her and handed her the readouts of the machines.

"I'm feeling better" I told her, I could tell she was regretting her previous treatment of me, she knew now that was not an enemy and was an ally of her father.

"Adora, I'm sorry how called you an Imperial, I was jealous of the way father treated you I hope we can start again," she said apologetically as she stretched out her hand to me.

"I forgive you Leia and yes we can start anew" I said as I as started to reach out my hand toward hers, but just as our hands were about to meet the ship began to rock violently, throwing me off my bed and onto the floor.

"Are you all right Adora?" Leia asked as she helped me up.

"Yes, thank you. What's going on?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know" she confessed as she walked over to the window to see what was going on, I decided to follow her, I figured she might need my help in dealing with whatever is out there.

Outside we could see that huge warships were following us, no doubt Lord Vader found out where we were heading and decided to follow us in hopes of recapturing me, but I was not going without a fight this time.

"It's the empire, they're after the plans, we have to get out of here!" she said as she raced to the cockpit of the ship.

"Wait!" I said to her as I grabbed her shoulder, "I'm an expert pilot I know some tricks to loose them that is if you trust me," I told her.

She looked at me for a moment and said "Yes, I trust you," and showed me to the cockpit.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

After Adora escaped, our scanners were able to relocate her heading from Dantooine to Alderaan aboard the _Tantive IV_; this she will not elude me.

I ordered all available ships to surround her in hopes of blockading her.

"Lt. Piett, is Corporal Lennox and his men ready aboard the _Accuser?" _I asked him as I looked out the windows of my Star Destroyer.

"Yes my lord, everything is in place, just as you ordered," he informed me, just then a tech officer came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

I could tell this news was not going to please me because Piett glanced at me quickly and swallowed.

"Alert all ships," he ordered his subordinate and turned to face me.

"What is it Lieutenant?" I asked me as I watched his expression on his face turn from anger to fear.

"My lord, the _Tantive IV _has um…uh…disappeared. It vanished from scopes" he sniveled, his face began to grow pale and he swallowed nervously as he awaited his inevitable doom.

Normally I would have killed the voice of my mother still rang in my ears telling me I knew better and said I would doom myself to torment for killing him

"Inform me if anything comes up, I will be in quarters," I told him as I left the bridge to mediate on this change. No doubt this girl is cleaver, but I am smarter and I will bring back to my master!

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

The Empire was chasing us and had has blockaded in, but thanks to my piloting skills I was able to trick them and escape.

I hid from them by flying the ship into the ship's blind spot; the points where all the ships' scanners intersect canceling each other out, making them think we vanished.

"I've never seen such piloting skills," Leia exclaimed with amazement as she watched me maneuver the ship in out of the blind spot.

"Well when you spend most of your life in the military you pick up a few things," I told her as I watched the scanners waiting for the ships to leave.

"Thank you, Adora, had it not been for you Vader would have captured us," Leia told me as she sighed in relief.

I was about to answer when I noticed the ships leaving, "hang on, Leia we're not out of the woods yet my friend," told her as I maneuvered past the ships and let the regular pilot take over.

I was heading back to the infirmary, when Leia stopped me she had told me she had something for me in her quarters.

I followed to her chambers where she took out a safe and produced a strange package, "Captain Antilles said this belongs to you," she said as he gave it to me.

I unwrapped the package and discovered the Sword of Protection, "My sword, thank you Leia" I said as I placed the sword in my scabbard. I was relieved to have it back, now Vader will never know its secret.

Thank you Kalion and Light Hope for helping me.

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

I was in chamber, when I sensed through the Force that the Rebels had escaped, someone will pay for this failure.

I turned the view screen on and contacted Colonel Ardreff, Piett's superior and the man in charge of finding the Rebels.

"Ah, Lord Vader, we are searching the area and will…" he stopped midsentence as I clenched my fist in anger focusing on it him like a searchlight, the voice of my mother screamed in my head but soon a new voice replaced it my own, it told me that I had job to do and that those who fail me must be perish for the good of the Empire and that was exactly what I was doing now.

"This is the last time you will disappoint me again, _Colonel,_" I informed him as he dropped dead.

"Lieutenant Piett, have the ships regroup and look over all the scanners to see where the ship was last spotted. You are in command of this mission now, _Colonel _Piett," I told him bluntly.

"Thank you my lord," Piett said as he bowed in gratitude and left to fulfill my orders.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

A few hours later we arrived back on Alderaan, where Senator Organa was waiting for us on the landing dock.

"Senator Organa, I believe this is yours" I told him as I handed him the plans.

He placed them into a slot on his hoverchair and studied the plans, "Thank you, Princess Adora, without your help we would be doomed," he said as he motioned us to come inside.

"Now that we have the plans, we can find a weak spot and use against the Empire," he said as he led me to a room, where I could rest and relax for awhile, something I sorely need to do especially after all that has transpired today.

Later that evening, Senator Organa called all his allies to his palace for a special ceremony in my honor.

"Princess Adora of Eternia, if it wasn't for you, the Galaxy would be doomed. So in gratitude for you services, I, Senator Bail Organa, senator, viceroy and prince of the sovereign system of Alderaan hereby award you the Republic Medal of Heroism," he said as he placed a gold medal around my neck.

Afterwards he threw a banquet in my honor, there was lots to eat various types of wild game roasted to a golden brown and lightly glazed with honey; fruits of all types apples, oranges, grapes, plums, pairs, and pomegranates; there were also wines of all types to drink that flowed like rivers.

I ate until I was stuffed to the gills and couldn't eat another morsel, I knew that later on my stomach would make me regret it but everything was so scrumptious that I just had to sample everything.

Once everyone was left I told Senator Organa it was time for me to go home.

"Are you sure you cannot stay, we could use someone with your skills?" he asked me sadly.

"I'm sure, but thank you for everything" I told him.

He understood me and showed me to the hangar, "Here, I give you the _Redeemer,_ the fastest ship on Alderaan" he said as lowered the ramps, "I have had it filled with supplies for your Rebellion, may the Force see your Rebellion through and grant it success," he told me as entered the craft.

"Thank you, Senator Organa and my Kalion and Light Hope grant you success in your mission," I told him.

I made my way to the cockpit and started the ship but not before saying goodbye to my new friends.

I do hope that Light Hope will help them in their mission!

THE LOG OF DARTH VADER, DARK LORD OF THE SITH

20 YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE CLONE WARS

We have searched the galaxy for hours with still no sign of the Princess' ship; she has eluded capture and with her all hopes of learning about her power source.

After realizing that it is pointless to continue the search and do to so would waste the Emperor's time, money, and resources, I decided to call the mission off.

Once Colonel Piett had informed that all ships have received the order to halt the mission, I decided that I needed to relax and so I headed to my chamber to meditate on the day's events

My mind has been reeling today ever since I heard Padmè's voice while I was torturing that girl and the voice of my mother warning me not to kill Piett, it was all too much for me to believe, but still one thought flooded my mind: Had really went down a path that led to Padmè's death; had I really helped the galaxy by siding with Palplatine; and if not was it too late for me mend my ways and correct the errors of my past?

I thought about that I removed my mask and as always saw that scarred countenance; that accursed face that mocks me every time I see it, haunting me with it's voice that tells me, _"You're a fool Anakin Skywalker, you had everything had you blew it because of lust for power, now look at yourself, you need to wear a mask just to live, you have to eat and sleep in a medical chamber, you are an invalid!" _

As much I hated to admit it that accursed voice was right I was an invalid but now I had not blown it as the voice said, on the contrary. I was now more powerful than any Jedi, the fires of Mustafar and purified me like gold and am now stronger and more powerful than anyone, even more powerful than the entire Jedi Council!

Suddenly, the sound of my comlink snapped me back to the present, it was my master calling me no doubt he wished an update on the situation and I knew I had to deliver him the bad news.

I put my helmet back on and left the meditation chamber for the holoprojector in the room.

I knelt down and addressed the Emperor, "What is thy bidding my master?"

"Lord Vader, have you captured the girl?" he asked me, I dread to answer that question, he will not pleased but I knew even I lied he would discover the truth.

"She has escaped, my master, the Rebels had rescued her" I informed him, secretly I prayed to the Force that he would not be too upset.

His face contorted with anger, his horrible face which had been disfigured by the Jedi, seemed more hideous than normal.

"This news displeases me, Lord Vader," he told me as his red eyes burned with hatred.

"My master, we tried our…" was all managed to get out before he stopped me.

"As much as this angers me, I have something more important to matters for you attend to, Prince Xizor has informed me that his sources have spotted the _Tantive IV _heading towards Tatooine, I want to you to intercept it and retrieve the plans for the Death Star" he ordered me.

"Is it wise to trust Xizor's sources?" I asked him, the Emperor listens to Xizor like some Jedi listen to Midi-Chlorians. He takes his information for gospel believing him to be reliable but what he doesn't know is that Xizor is a dangerous criminal with ties to the Black Sun criminal organization, a fact that will one day do the Emperor more harm than good.

"Yes, Lord Vader it is wise to trust his sources he has proven correct in the past, now do as I say" the Emperor snapped as he cut the holonet connection.

I stood up and left the room to inform Colonel Piett off our new plans.

PRINCESS ADORA'S DIARY

UNKNOWN DATE

I have been flying in space for hours and have no idea where I am going, it was an accident I ended up in this galaxy and it will probably take another accident to get me home.

I looked out into the vastness of space, my heart stopped in it's tracks as the terrible set in, I was lost and stranded here in this strange galaxy, "This is hopeless!" I exclaimed as I hit my forehead on the console.

However, just as I about to give up, I saw the swirling flashing clouds of a cosmic storm, "A cosmic storm, if one brought me here than one might take me home," I said as I silently prayed I was right and flew into the tempest.

My ship shook violently and lightning streaked out side, I was getting nervous when all of a sudden lightning struck the side of the ship sending plummeting.

I tired to control ship but the console was fried and all I could was brace for impact, the last thing I saw a planet speeding towards me then everything went black.

A few hours later I woke up and saw a familiar sight, I was in the infirmary of Castle Brightmoon and sitting beside my bed was Queen Angella and Seahawk.

"Adora, what a blessing it is to have you back alive, we thought you were dead," Angella told me.

I began to think that it was all a dream, there was no Empire (save the Horde) and no Rebels (save the Great Rebellion) and that in reality I had never left Etheria however that theory was shot down as looked down at my neck and saw a gold medal with the words, _Republic Medal of Heroism _engraved on it. It was all real.

"But I wasn't dead, I was lost in another galaxy," I told them as I showed them my medal I had received.

"Well, it doesn't matter now my darling; the only thing I am thinking is how happy I am to see you alive" Hawk told me as he pushed my hand down, leaned closer to me until our lips touched and shared a passionate kiss.

Later that day Angella invited my family and friends to celebration in honor of returned, she had my favorite dish, Eternian roast duck with Eden Fruit sauce and a glass of gold gulfberry wine. It was the best meal I ever had, but nothing beat seeing my family again.

"Oh my darling Adora, I thought you were dead" my mother told me as she hugged me, I reassured her that I was fine and that I was glad to be back.

I was glad to be home, it felt good to see those who I love again, I feared I would never see them again especially after being so close to death, Oh thank you Kalion for allowing this reunion to take place.

After everyone had left I showed the supplies Senator Organa had given, there were power supplies; weapons; tools; food; water; and other vital items.

Angella was happy to get them as recent attacks had crippled the rebellion and we need these supplies verb badly.

Finally it was time to call it a night, before I jumped into my bed I looked up to the stars and thought of all I had been through in that galaxy far, far, away and rebels allied with each other to save freedom for all!

**The End**


End file.
